


Will it hurt when it all burns down?

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chapter 4: Faith, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: Sean sorrise per la prima volta dopo troppo tempo. C’era una possibilità che le cose potessero andare in maniera decente? Daniel era in Nevada con Jacob e forse stava bene – doveva crederci, Finn era pacificamente addormentato lì davanti, forse non sarebbe neanche finito in prigione. E lui? Lui era vivo, era già abbastanza.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Will it hurt when it all burns down?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SylvieDenbrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieDenbrough/gifts).



> Come sempre, per Silvia.

Sean strinse le cinghie dello zaino con mani tremanti. Era bello sentire di nuovo quel peso familiare sulle spalle a contrastare almeno un po’ la paura che lo dilaniava.  
Il segreto era mettere un piede dietro l’altro e non guardare giù; non aveva mai sofferto di vertigini, ma i ponteggi sulla facciata dell’ospedale erano immersi nell’oscurità e ad ogni metro aveva paura di vedere una luce accendersi e l’agente Flores apparire dal nulla. Doveva andare avanti, per Daniel.  
Scese con estrema cautela i gradini della scaletta di ferro che portava al piano inferiore, trattenendo il fiato e serrando i pugni. L’occhio gli faceva male, da morire. Anzi, l’orbita vuota che si ritrovava al posto dell’occhio. Era riuscito a guardarsi allo specchio solo per qualche secondo e le medicazioni erano un tormento senza fine. Non si era mai considerato affascinante, ma adesso gli sembrava di essere un mostro. Se la vita fosse stata un racconto di fantasia, suo fratello sarebbe stato l’eroe in grado di salvare il mondo con il suo potere scintillante, mentre a lui sarebbe toccata la parte del cattivo rivoltante che strisciava nelle fogne. Nemmeno Finn, che gli aveva detto che le cicatrici sulle mani lo avrebbero reso più sexy, sarebbe riuscito a guardarlo in faccia. Eppure doveva provarci, doveva cercare di fare qualcosa di buono, raggiungere Daniel e rimettere tutto a posto. Poi si sarebbe potuto piangere addosso, ma per il momento non aveva tempo.  
Evitò un secchio poggiato sull’impalcatura e si lasciò andare ad un breve sospiro di sollievo.  
A pochi passi da lui c’era una finestra lievemente illuminata e Sean si bloccò. Era irrazionale: di sicuro dentro c’era qualche paziente che non aveva ancora spento la luce per la notte, però il pensiero di trovarci qualche guardia o anche solo un infermiere che non fosse Joey lo paralizzava.  
“Ce la puoi fare, Sean” si ripeté a voce bassa mentre stringeva forte le cinghie dello zaino. Azzardò un timido passo in avanti e poi si immobilizzò di nuovo.  
Dietro il vetro, nella penombra, Finn riposava sul letto con un braccio appoggiato sulla fronte e l’altra mano abbandonata sullo stomaco. Era esattamente come lo aveva lasciato: i dread sparsi sul cuscino azzurro, il solito cordino ancora saldamente legato attorno al collo, quelle mani calde e rassicuranti che lo avevano accarezzato. Arrossì all’ombra del cappuccio e si sentì un idiota.   
Perché nessuno gli aveva detto che Finn era ricoverato nel suo stesso ospedale? Certo, non sarebbe cambiato granché: di sicuro l’agente Flores non gli avrebbe permesso di girovagare per la struttura per andare a trovare il suo amico indagato per uno degli stessi reati.  
Amico.  
Sean sorrise per la prima volta dopo troppo tempo. C’era una possibilità che le cose potessero andare in maniera decente? Daniel era in Nevada con Jacob e forse stava bene – doveva crederci, Finn era pacificamente addormentato lì davanti, forse non sarebbe neanche finito in prigione. E lui? Lui era vivo, era già abbastanza.   
Avrebbe potuto chiedergli di scappare con lui. No, lo avrebbe solo messo ulteriormente nei guai. Intraprendere il viaggio fino a Haven Point assieme a Finn però sarebbe stato del tutto diverso. Avrebbe avuto il supporto che gli era mancato da quando suo padre era stato ucciso, si sarebbe potuto appoggiare a qualcuno, invece di sentire l’obbligo di proteggere Daniel come un urlo costante che gli lacerava il cervello. E Daniel sicuramente sarebbe stato felice di vederli arrivare insieme.  
Scacciò dalla mente quelle fantasie troppo rosee che non si poteva permettere e tornò a fissare Finn. Alzò titubante il braccio per bussare alla finestra del ragazzo, poi rimase con il pugno a mezz’aria.   
Non sarebbe stato meglio lasciare l’ospedale senza parlargli e cercare di dimenticarlo una volta per tutte? In fin dei conti quelle su lui e Finn in Messico a bere cocktail da una noce di cocco sulla spiaggia non potevano che essere favole irreali. La sua priorità doveva essere ed era Daniel.  
Un addio però se lo meritavano entrambi, così batté un colpo sul vetro e chiamò Finn a bassa voce, cercando di essere il più discreto possibile.  
Lo vide girarsi nella sua direzione e spalancare gli occhi, quegli occhi vispi e bellissimi che passavano dall’azzurro al grigio, alzarsi sui gomiti e sorridere stupefatto.  
E maledì tutto: quel bastardo del loro vicino di casa, il fottutissimo agente che aveva ammazzato suo padre, sua madre, Merrill e Big Joe, il potere di Daniel. Si sarebbe fatto uccidere e resuscitare per essere ucciso di nuovo pur di tenere Daniel al sicuro, ma non era giusto. Aveva abbandonato Lyla e gli altri suoi amici, la sua città, tutto quello che conosceva. Era stato rapito da un repubblicano fuori di testa, aveva fatto la fame e si era distrutto i piedi, aveva lasciato che il fantasma di sua madre tornasse a tormentarlo, aveva raccolto cannabis e perso un occhio, e ora Finn era lì, a due passi da lui, e doveva rinunciare anche al suo affetto.  
Doveva ascoltarlo mentre gli diceva che quella notte al campo era stata speciale, che gli sarebbe mancato, sapendo che l’unica strada era lontano da lui, in cerca del prossimo casino in cui gettarsi.   
Tutto considerato però era giusto così: a proporre la rapina era stato proprio Finn. Aveva fatto sì che Daniel si fidasse di lui e poi aveva deciso di usarlo come se fosse stato un grimaldello magico. E Sean? Sean non era stato da meno, anzi, aveva il doppio della colpa perché non aveva protetto suo fratello come avrebbe dovuto, quindi bisognava assumersi le proprie responsabilità e accettare le conseguenze delle proprie azioni. Bisognava salutare Finn e trovare un modo per raggiungere Haven Point, perché Daniel veniva prima di tutto. Era sempre stato così e doveva continuare ad esserlo.   
Sean non salutò e affrettò il passo, diretto verso il parcheggio, dove sperava di trovare una macchina lasciata aperta da qualcuno troppo fiducioso nella società. Avrebbe commesso un altro reato, che l’agente Flores avrebbe prontamente aggiunto alla lista, e avrebbe deluso suo padre ancora di più, ma era per Daniel e Daniel veniva prima di tutto. Era sempre stato così e doveva continuare ad esserlo.


End file.
